Chimera
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma Description A fearsome beast bearing the heads of both a lion and a goat while its tail takes the form of a giant snake. The Chimera’s features so differentiate it from the natural world that it is believed by most to be born not of God’s power, but of the sorcerer’s arts. The three beasts that reside within the creature each possess an independent will, and this ability to act autonomously is frighteningly apparent to anyone who comes to blows with the Chimera. While the mobilization of its massive torso and legs is largely under the command of the lion head, the goat specializes in magickal attacks and the snake head on the chimera’s tail eliminates all blind spots and allows it to defend itself when downed. Adventurers would be foolish to approach a fallen Chimera without caution if the snake is still able to fight. On rare occasions, the Chimera can be sent into a panic that will cause its respective personalities to fight for control of the body in a confused frenzy. Such behavior is not seen in other multi-headed beasts, such as the Hydra, and so it appears another piece of evidence supporting the theory that the chimera is a man-made monster. Chimeras are highly adaptive and can survive in any habitat, but they are most often observed in mountain shadows and deep in dungeons They do not make a den or any other home for themselves as they are constantly on the prowl in search of new prey. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Attacks Item Drops Tactics Offensive * Vulnerable to Torpor, Blind, and Tarred, Sleep * Weak against Fire. * The three heads take significantly more damage than the body. **The lion's head is weak to magic **The goat's head is weak to physical attacks * If the Arisen climbs the area of the Chimera between the Snake and the Goat, swings with a one-handed sword can hit both sections. Defensive *Vulnerable to Silence - the Goat's head will still attempt to cast spells, but with no effect. *Targetting the snake's head first can make close quarter's combat less troublesome *Killing the lion's head reduces the overall agression and tendency to rage of the beast. *Beware pounces, and back kicks - both can be Perfect Blocked. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge * Chimera Tactics - Specific tactics to beat Chimeras. * Chimera Strategy Vol. 1 - Kill the Snake tail first to make climbing and attacking easier. * Chimera Strategy Vol. 2 - Silence the Goat to make it unable to cast any spells. * Use magickal attacks on the Lion head as it is weak to Magick. * Killing the Goat head first will increase aggression as the Lion takes control of the body. It will pounce around randomly and violently. May not be a needed knowledge flag. * Killing the Lion head first will decrease aggression as the Goat takes control of the body. It will only be able to cast spells and will mostly try to run away from the attacking party. May not be a needed knowledge flag. Enemy Specific : *Weak to Fire. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it may be necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 30 Chimeras either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. More information can be found on the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge page. Notes *In Greek mythology Chimeras are described as they appear in the world of Dragon's Dogma- that is with a lion's head, with a goat's head behind, and a snake's head (or dragon's head) behind that. However, in Greek myth, the chimera could breath fire. See Chimera (mythology) (wikipedia) **More generally, a chimera can refer to any creature created as a composite of other animals. **Chimeras appear in many stories, games, films and plays - see Chimera in popular culture (wikipedia) *If the Chimera is approached unaware, it can be found lounging and/or sleeping. *A similar looking Chimera appears in another Capcom game, Resident Evil 4, as a wall relief, in Ramon Salazar's castle. * Every Chimera in the game respawns after four days (except for the one in the Wilted Forest, which respawns after three). Gallery chimera11.jpg chimera3.jpg chimera4.jpg chimera5.jpg Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot 075.jpg Category:Beasts Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:3 Star Bestiaries